This is a panel study of youngsters living on the lower East Side of New York City, a low income community, designed to shed light on drug experimentation. The study is based on the premise that drug experimentation takes place at ever younger ages. More than 500 boys, aged 10, 11, 12 and 13 were interviewed first in the Fall of 1977, again in the Fall of 1978, and they will be reinterviewed for a third time in the Fall of 1979. In addition, their mothers were interviewed as well. In addition to information on drug experimentation the survey investigated peer relations, familial relations, school relations and a wide range of values and attitudes. The data so far indicate that drug experimentation increases sharply with age in this group of 10 to 13 year old boys. The analysis of the data will trace out in some detail the influence of the boys' significant others on their behavior and attitudes, the significant others being their mothers and closest friends.